This invention relates to operation of a shared bus in a manner which may facilitate power conservation.
It is known to place a device in a power saving mode when the device is not in use. For example, in a multi-device system, idle devices may be placed in a power conservation state or “sleep” mode. When a device in sleep mode is needed, the device may be powered up to a stand-by state (“woken” up) so that it is ready for use. A simple manner of implementing a multi-device system is to link the devices with a shared bus. To wake-up a sleeping device on a shared bus, a separate “wake-up” line could be provided,
This invention seeks to provide an improved manner of handling power conservation on a shared bus.